The Weeping Stars
by DriftingOfTheArtistic
Summary: Four boys fate's are forever intertwined by the legend of the Paopu fruit. They will remain a part of each other's lives... No matter at what cost. Now, Vanitas must throw caution to the wind to find his friends. He will learn strength, friendship and little more about himself along the way. (Credit for Paopu image goes to KH art designers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :) I'm back. I wanted to make a story that was a little off the beaten path. Although the setting will change drastically- (I don't want to spoil anything) - It will be similar to the original Kingdom Hearts but with a spice of something different. This chapter is a stepping stone so things will change! :)**

* * *

Daybreak started to peek into the windows. A boy with black hair laid, tangled in covers. He was sleeping soundly. His room was messy. Books and other miscellaneous items were scattered around his room. On his dresser laid a bowl of food from the previous night and a key-chain. It had a simple golden fruit in the shape of a star. A Paopu fruit.

The TV was still on, depicting static. His alarm clock started to blare into his ears. He got up blindly from his bed. He rubbed his eyes harshly. The alarm rang in his ears, like a siren. He shot it a scowl. Slamming his fist on the innocent machinery.  
He peered around his room looking for clothes and grinned grabbing the blue plaid outfit from his floor. He gave it an experimental smell before throwing the clothes on.

He grabbed his skateboard and bag by the door. He threw the skateboard to the ground. Adjusting his bag on his back. He stepped onto his board, giving a few pushes with his foot sent him gliding down the path. The town looked simple and quiet. The one story houses. The grass and bushes blowing with the wind. The seagulls soared far into the sky. Everything in the town was calming. He followed the path down to the small school. He arrived at the entrance. Few students gathered by the door.

He hopped off his board looking at Sora, Ventus and Roxas chatting in their own little group. He pulled the board into his arm, striding to the group.

Roxas gave him a big wave. "What's up Rox?" Vanitas gave a warm smile.  
"Nothing much. Me and the group were talking about you!"  
Vanitas peered at Vanitas and Sora. Roxas, rather sporadic, added. "Good things!"

Sora eyes went wide for a brief moment. "Oh! I fixed it!" He held up his a familiar keychain.  
Roxas clambered through his book bag holding his up. "I still have mine."  
Ventus yanked his up. "I do too." The flaxen star dangled from a chain.  
Roxas beamed. "As long as we have these, our fates will become intertwined. We'll remain a part of each other's lives... no matter what... meaning nobody leaves for college." The group snickered at him.  
Vanitas checked his pockets, eyes wide, he spoke up.  
"I-I lost mine."

The group gawked at him dejectedly. "Well, you'll always be a part of our hearts Vanitas." Sora spoke up. "You don't need the key-chain to know that!"  
Ventus gave him a playful push. "That wasn't cheesy at all!"

The administrator opened the building up. The group gathered at Vanitas' locker. "So, Vanitas. I heard you have a crush on Aqua!" Sora giggled.  
"Grow up. I don't talk about _Kairi_." He shot him a glower.  
Sora swallowed hard. "Erm... ha-ha very funny."

He shut his locker, twisting his lock for good measure. He started his trek to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sora sparked a conversation with Ventus.

Vanitas set his headphones from his bag to around his neck. Roxas listened to the music that boomed from the headphones. "Is that the 'Unversed' band?"  
Vanitas nodded simply, taking a bite of the cereal bar.  
He felt something flick into his head. He turned his head to the duo next to them.

He glared at Ventus. Ventus over at him. He jumped slightly, pointing at a whistling Sora. "That was him!"  
Roxas dipped his breakfast bar into the milk. "Gonna join for blitzball this year?" He took a large bite of the bar.

Vanitas drinking his milk. He set it down, almost irritated. "No."

Roxas nearly jumped."Join a band! You're poetic... I think?"

"No."

Roxas moped, crossing his arms. "You can't be in organization 13."

Vanitas piercing azure eyes narrowed at Roxas. If only looks could kill. "Who wants to join your band of losers anyways?"

He abruptly got from his seat, carrying his tray to the garbage. He tossed the cardboard tray inside. He threw his bag on his shoulder, leaving without a word.

The bell rang a familar ring as the students gathered into the room. Vanitas sat in the back of the of the room.

Aqua turned a page in her book, and stood up to her class. "Were gonna talk about the cardiovascular system today!" She giggled with enthusiasm.

Vanitas tapped his notebook with his pencil. While Sora and Ventus sat in attention. _Idiots_.

He closed his eyes his body facing the window. He saw a glimps of stained glass.  
Aqua slammed a book on his desk. "You! Pay attention!"  
He gave her a scowl, in mid dream and murmured. "Want me to charge with assault of a minor?"

Aqua growled, putting her hands on her hips. "I guess we have to do this the hard way. Get out of my class."

Vanitas smirked up at her. "Why are you so upset? Afraid of the truth?"

Aqua face turned red. "I said. GET. OUT."

Seifer was sweeping the hall. He recognized the boy immediately. "Back to class."

Vanitas gave a playful grin, darting off into the halls. He heard yell of protest from behind. Vanitas scrambled up the stairs behind on his trail. He reached a dead end.

"No way back. Come on kid! I'll cut you some slack."

Vanitas smiled devilishly. Holding his hands up in defeat. "I guess you caught me!" He came toward the boy, Vanitas ducked and ran down the hall. He got such an intense rush breaking the rules. He came to a sudden stop when hhe spotted Ansem standing in front of him. His eyebrow twitched. "To my office."

Ansem sat in his chair, sliding back his blond locks. The tired and wearily man looked over his papers. He lowered his eyes to the boy who pouted in the chair across from him.

"Do you want to get suspended? Acting out nearly every day."

Vanitas crossed his arms staring into his eyes. "I don't care. Aqua is a drag. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and she hit me with a book." Vanitas grinned, "You need to control your staff."

Ansem sighed taking off his reading glasses, he rubbed his eyes irritated. "Vanitas-"

"You going to call me pathetic again?" Vanitas interrupted.

The room was silent. The man sat back in his chair. Writing out a slip, he shoved it in Vanitas' hands. He growled, snatching it out of his hands.

At the end of the day, the group was walking down the path. "What the heck Vanitas! You got suspended!" Roxas frowned.  
Vanitas shrugged. His eyes wandered to Sora. "Don't tell mom."

Sora gave a nervous chuckle. "Erm, I learned my lesson. I won't."  
He remembered the last time he tattled. The wallop on his head hurt for days.

Vanitas looked out into the ocean. Roxas and Ventus waving goodbye as everyone went their separate ways. Sora got to the front of their house, opening it with the spare key. Vanitas strode inside. Sora hurried to the fridge while Vanitas went to his room.

Vanitas shrugged the bag off his shoulders and climbed out the window. Looking at the wooden ladder leading to the roof. He gripped it, making his way to the top on the unsteady steps.

Sora appeared from his window. "Hey! Can I join you?"

Vanitas grimaced, as the boy fell out the window rather clumsy. "I'd rather not."

Sora climbed on the ladder and plopped himself down next to him. Vanitas gazed up at the starry expanse. Vanitas saw a rather bright one start to twinkle then fade away.

"Did you see that?"

Sora blinked up at the sky, giving Vanitas a confused look. He audibly gasped. "What was that!"

Vanitas chuckled, jokingly. "Maybe a world disappeared."

Sora laid back on the roof, sprawling out. "Maybe."

Vanitas grimaced slightly, his eyes towards the heavens. "Do you want to see new worlds?"  
Sora's eyes shifted to him. "What do you mean? You want to leave our home?"

"I don't like being in this world anymore. I wish I could run away from this world and pretend it never happened." Vanitas glanced at the sky then Sora.  
Sora awed, his mouth agape. "Wow a meteor shower! I haven't seen one like this since I was little." The two gazed up to the meteor shower. Never noticing the malicious intent of the sky.

* * *

**Read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! This is the new chapter! The story starts to change in this particular chapter~!**

* * *

Vanitas tossed and turned in his bed. He looked out the window of his house. Outside the streams of light continued to dot the sky. He drowsily pushed himself upwards, into a sitting position; the floorboards creaked under his feet. He wandered from his bed.  
He peered through the door to a snoring Sora. He slipped into his shoes and opened his door quietly as he could, despite the squeaks.

He began his trek down the calm paths of the town. A storm began to brew in the horizon. He ambled into the tufts of brush.  
A mysterious man in a brown coat stood in the middle of the path. "You're the one. The one who wants to visit other worlds."  
Vanitas' eyebrows narrowed.  
He tried to take a step forward; his feet would not obey him. He looked down. The blackness laced around his body. He let out a cry of surprise. "What is this?"  
He struggled against it. It only turned aggressive, covering his body within seconds. He let out a shrill moan of pain.

"Nobody will ever understand you the way I do."  
The darkness searing his skin, pulsing into his veins. The darkness burned his whole body. He felt life being siphoned right out of him. His fingertips started to tremble as they curled into a fist. He bellowed, snapping through a layer of dark vines. His body twisting and jerking wildly.  
His face masked in the darkness, clothing him violently.  
It tugged him deeper into an abyss.

He jerked awake with a shout. The grass flowing around his body. The sun was covered by ominous black clouds that shrouded the horizon. He gawked at his arms. They now were coated with blotches. Purple and black stained his skin. His hands quivered as he touched the bizarre marks.

He spotted Sora and the others heading for school. He stumbled over to them.  
"Vanitas did you fall asleep in the grass?" Sora chuckled.  
Roxas blinked at the discomposed boy. "Hey... Vanitas. You're looking a little peaked toda-" He was lost for a second. "…Those eyes."

"What do you mean?" He rubbed his eyes. They were sore but nothing out of the ordinary.  
"They're yellow."  
Cynical gold ones replaced Vanitas' blue eyes, he winced. "I'm fine."  
Ventus spoke to Vanitas. "You don't need to be so rude. We are your friends."  
"Humph. It's always about friends, isn't it?"  
Sora's scanned his figure, spotting the spots on his body. "Maybe you should go home. You look sick." He gripped his arm, draping him on his shoulders.  
Vanitas peered up at Sora cockily. "I don't need your help." He tried to lift his arm; he hissed trying to move away from Sora.  
He glimpsed at Vanitas' broken form, his pale face and sweating beading on his head. "Does it hurt?"  
Vanitas gave a sadistic chuckle. "I always hurt."  
Sora cleared his throat. "Everyone is worried about you. You used to be around Ventus and then you changed..."  
Vanitas spat with a growl. "I didn't want to be around him anymore." He slowly removed himself from Sora. Unlocking the door to his house. He sprawled out onto his couch.  
"Just don't do something stupid."  
Vanitas' grin widened. "Same for you."  
He stared at the ceiling for some time. The windows were open, wafting a salty sea breeze. He could still hear the gulls 'chirp'. Just as he fell asleep, he heard a piercing scream. Vanitas jumped to his feet. "Wha- What was that!"

A boy fell to the ground harshly. He skidded, lowering his head in defeat. A bright light appearing from his chest. A puddle of darkness rose up. Like a Venus fly trap, seizes its prey in its clutches, swallowed the light whole. The darkness taking shape.  
Vanitas let out a gasp of shock. The creature sporadically bounced to Vanitas. Its claws swiping vigorously at him. Vanitas backed away, tripping over. The thing tackled it him. He let out a growl, yanking it off his body.

He propelled the creature from him. The thing hit the wall, dispersing into pool of darkness.  
He gasped for air. "Roxas and the others!"  
He hurried to school. He moved through the school. Roxas was helping an injured Ventus up. His frail body in near comatose. Vanitas rushed to Ventus' side. He tried to help him to his feet. "Don't you die on me now."

Vanitas felt irritation rush through his body. He felt darkness seep from his body. A few small blue creatures dragged themselves from his skin. Separating itself from his owner. Vanitas gasped, holding his side. "I-What is that!" The blue creatures growled scattering off into the school. Attacking the heartless.  
Roxas raised the stick in offense. "Are you the one who did this?"  
Vanitas felt his face turn pale.  
"Roxas?"  
"Stay away!"  
Vanitas frowned. "I'm a good guy!"  
Roxas threw the stick at Vanitas' face. A loud thwack resonated in the room. Vanitas' head crooked back to the pair. His cheek red from impact. He fumbled in his pockets, yanking something shiny out. The Paopu fruit keychain. He flung it in front of the two.

"Save yourselves."

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Me again! :D The story is starting to evolve a little. I hope you will enjoy it. Can you spot a dmc reference?**

* * *

Vanitas made his way thought the dark horde. Their claws reaching from him, wanting to devour his the light in his heart.

He began shoving them aside. His anger and frustration beginning to fester. He was so distracted with his own feelings he hadn't noticed Sora's disappearance. In fact, the island's inhabitants disappearance.

The blue creatures splitting from his body began to cut him a path. They used their needle like appendages to slice the darkness away. He made his way to the entrance. He rose his foot, kicking the doors open with a slam. A plentiful gust heaved through the town, blowing away the simple wooden houses. The seagulls were violently thrown into the winds grasp. The salty sea breeze no longer reached his nose. The beautiful blue skies were replaced with eerie dark clouds.

He made his slow trek away from the school. His body threatened to be blow away. He grasped to a swaying Paopu tree. He glanced at the building that started to rumble.

A hooded figure sat on the building roof. The figure began humming happily, clicking its heeled shoes against the concrete. The person mouthed something softly, like it was singing a song. The person lifted its hand, waving at him. Abruptly, its head twisted toward the blackened sea.

A large concentrated sphere of energy rose from the ocean. Vanitas felt his feet float away from the ground, he held the tree closer. The red orb floated above the islands menacingly. It's energy lifting the seas into its ever-increasing size. The waters turned a sinister black when the waves touched it.

The more the orb rose the more its own gravity increased. Debris started to violently crash all around him. Trees, parts of houses; everything crashed past him brutally. Vanitas noticed the Paopu fruit on the tree.

The cluster of three Paopu's were jerked through the air. Vanitas nails began to painfully dig into the tree. His body being drug away to the festering globe. His hands became weak from the gusts and the ever-increasing gravity. His body was ripped from the tree, he let out a gasp. He tried to desperately grab something... Then blackness.

Vanitas woke to the darkness that surrounded him. He soared through the starry skies, his eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?" He looked at his body. The dark patches covered him vein like armor spreading to his hands and feet. It covered his body in black and red.

A large streak filled the deserted wastes with light as the man crashed into the wastes below. Vanitas laid in the crater. He fell back into a deep sleep.

He dreamed of the soft sand on his feet. Ventus and Sora played blitzball in the water. Vanitas plopped himself on the sand. He laid back enjoying the breeze off the ocean's surface that wafted to him. His eyes opened again, he was laying on the wastes uncomfortable sand and saw the waste's harsh sun. The only breeze here was the cruel dust that blew into his eyes.

He scanned the deserted wastes. He searched the wastes for a sign of life. He trekked for what seemed like hours. He noticed the footprints. He'd been walking in circles. He was getting nowhere fast. He'd past the crater at least three times.

It could have been the heat bearing down at him or the loneliness that made him want to cry out.  
He dropped to his knees, beginning to shout. "Roxas! Ventus! Sora!"

He waited for a reply before slumping down into the sandy and cracked ground. "I'm all alone."

_"No."_

His body darted up, his head crooked in all directions. "W-who said that?" He spotted something that jutted from the wastes in the distance. He lifted himself to his feet, strolling closer. It was a weird shaped sword. He stopped hearing a voice echo in his head.

_"I am the 'Void Gear'. The weak sacrifice their heart to me in exchange for unlimited power."_

It gave off a surge of purple flame. Vanitas looked at the remarkable... thing. I was un like anything he'd seen before. An eye opened up making Vanitas gasp in surprise. Its splinter shaped pupil darting to his figure.

_"Power you've only dreamt about."_

He experimentally moved forward, gripped the handle.

He felt a massive amount of pain pour into his body. He planted his feet to the ground. He attempted to lift the blade from the cracked ground.

_"With pain comes power. Come Vanitas, lets rule this deprived world. With me in hand let us cut down those that threaten to hurt you."_

His hands shook, taking the handle with both hands. It made a metallic screech as it left the sand. He felt energy. Pure dark energy. It coursed through his veins.  
Vanitas practiced whipping it around him. The weapon was almost made for battle. He slashed a large boulder open with a single swipe. He grinned.

He was so unaccepted at home. People usually rejected him for his standoffish personality and cynical views. Maybe this new world would serve him for the better. This new power that filled him relief and self-assurance, it made him feel like he could control anything. As if he could bend the world to his will. The moment of Roxas calling him a monster filled him with hate. He clenched his teeth roughly. He couldn't care less that they even survived.

Only he _wished_ he didn't care.

He lifted his blade, letting it disappear into an aura of dark flames. He began his trek through the desert once again.

After walking a few miles away he saw it. The figure in black. It was perched on a flat rock above the skies. Almost reminiscent of a vulture. It gave him a teasing wave before turning away from him. The stranger jumped from the plateau to the ground below. He got a glimpse of what was under its hood.  
"Come and chase me." The person giggled out. She dangled out a familiar keychain from her finger. A lone Paopu fruit swayed back and forth.

The stranger was very agile, soaring through the air. Vanitas couldn't keep up someone this fast. He panted half-running toward the mysterious person. The figure ran towards a cliff. The figure looked all around, looking for a way out. Vanitas summoned his new blade. "Nowhere to run. Now, I want answers." He rose his blade menacingly.  
The person put their hands up playfully. "Okay, you got me!"  
Vanitas took a few steps toward the person.  
They twirled away, leaping from the cliff. "Too slow."

Vanitas growled chasing after them, the portal shut briefly in his face. He stopped short of the edge, nearly running off. The hooded figure dropped into a portal of darkness at the bottom. He glared into the distance.

* * *

**Who is this person that taunts Vanitas? Will Vanitas see his friends again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ;) Read and review and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or secret goldfish.**

* * *

Vanitas lifted his head to the showers that started from the sky. Wondering where everyone else would be. Roxas and Sora even Ventus weren't here in this sandy world. Vanitas hoped they'd all be at least in one place. After that bizarre storm and darkness... he wondered if it was some sort of dream. He waited to be woken up but it never came.

Vanitas peered at the Void Gear that pierced the ground beside him. The past few days he liked talking to it. The tone that echoed in his head was comforting.  
Although, he hated the fact that it was lonely. It was peculiar. He missed the irritating voice of Ventus and Sora's awkwardness.

He let out a sigh in seclusion. Vanitas laid to sleep on a bumpy appearing rock. He brushed the smooth rock. Vanitas shivered. It got awfully cold in the desert. He closed his gold eyes. He waited for sleep to embrace him for some time.

He felt a familiar breeze sweep over him. A vine of darkness separated itself from his body. A tiny creature stumbled around him. He glowered at the unsteady thing. It wobbled up to him. It sighed and moaned unhappily.

The annoying creatures. They were like a child when it wakes up in the dead of sleep; groggy and unhappy.

At the moment a bunch of them were twitching and moaning.

He glared at the blue creatures. He felt his face heat up. They were very irritating.  
"Go to bed!"  
They peered up with red angry eyes, their bodies convulsing.

He heaved a sigh, rubbing one of their heads. They were like odd pets at that. He smirked evilly, pushing on one of their heads. The blue creature tumbled into the others. They were clumsy.  
"Where is the rest of the group?" Vanitas spoke up.

They simply stared, they were either disobedient or dull creatures.  
"Are they here?"  
More silence.

He rose from the rock, sitting cross-legged.  
"I hate being alone. I mean I liked it at first but-"

The Void Gear eye fluttered in his direction. Its ugly splintered eye concentrated on him. _"It's the path you chose. Fear not, you will always be with me. Your guide." _Its eye widened._ " Someone is close."_

He saw the hooded figure. A Cheshire grin spread across its face. "Vanitas."  
He leapt to his feet. "You!"  
The person let out a giggle. "Why am I your enemy?"

Vanitas let out a growl. He grabbed his blade from the ground. "Who are you anyways?!"

The figure grabbed its hood, dragging it off their head. Vanitas audibly gasped.

A girl with bright cobalt eyes stared back at him. Her black locks fell into her face. "My name is... Xion."

He snarled, jerking his blade near her face. "It still doesn't answer my question. Why are you following me?"

She held her hands behind her, tilting her head. "You know that story about the secret goldfish?"

"The secret goldfish?" He blinked in surprise, letting his keyblade fall from her face. She was a strange one.

"The boy who kept a secret goldfish. He never showed his parents because he'd bought it with his munny he saved up. One day the mom and dad got really worried because of the boys behavior. They begged to see his fish, the boy protested. One night they snuck into the boy's room after he was asleep and saw..."

Xion seemed dejected. "the fish had been dead for a long time."

She clasped her hands happily. "In a way you're a secret goldfish!"

"Oh, thanks a lot!" He rolled his eyes at the girl. She was either bizarre or insane. "How so?"

"That's for you to find out!" Xion twirled from him dawdling away, looking at the heavens. "Anyways... I'm looking for someone too! Maybe we can help each other out?"

Vanitas' lips curled. "Maybe, I'm looking for my friends. Sora, Roxas and Ventus."

"When I find the person I'm looking for..." She grinned. "You can stay with us and you'll never be alone."

Vanitas looked at her. "I need to find a way to leave this world first."

"That's the simple part!"

She clasped her hands, lifting her hand into the air. An oval portal appeared. It seethed darkness. Xion grabbed his arm, dragging him close.

He hesitantly followed. The girl drifted toward the dark chasm.  
"How did you do that? Where are you taking me?"

Xion brushed away the hair in her face. "Where all the lost go! Transverse Town!"

She ran to the bright light at the end of the chasm. She burst from it sliding onto the concrete below. Vanitas simply walked out. He shook his head at her. "Are you always like this?"

She gave a toothy grin. "I like to be! Let's find your friends!"

She walked at the center of the square. Moogles and other strange people wandered the square. All appearing lost.

"I'll ask around." Xion darted to other people.

He wandered around the simple town. Vanitas walked his way over to an alleyway. He peered at a large stacked crate. He looked over it as if he'd find something.

Nothing. He sighed in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI :D I took a break but now I'm back! On with the story!**

* * *

Xion peered around the corner looking at Vanitas. "What are you doing back here in the alley?"  
Vanitas gave a nervous chuckle. "I was just looking for something. I thought someone would be here."  
Xion shook her head, stifling a laugh. "Who would hang out here?"

"OH!" Xion gave a big smile bursting with enthusiasm. "We need to go. Someone said they saw something strange in the Third district! We need to check it out!"

Vanitas glanced at Xion and nodded quietly.  
He followed her close. She skipped her way through the First District. She was _too_ cheerful. She nearly hopped into the door of the Second District. She gave a giggle, scratching her cheek cutely.

"Let's begin our journey, _partner_!"

Xion and Vanitas drifted through the Second District. Xion began to explain to him what had happened to the worlds. How darkness had eaten and engulfing the worlds. How his friends had disappeared. The heartless and their history. Nobodies and how they came to be.

Some heartless occasionally tried to attack. Xion usually took care of them first before Vanitas could lift a finger. Xion was stronger and bolder of a fighter. She dazzled him in her fluid movements. She brought her Key down on another Shadow.  
The Shadow wriggled before pooling into wisps of black. She coiled to Vanitas, flashing a smile before continuing down the streets of Traverse Town.

"This town is unnatural, like you Vanitas."  
"What?"  
"Traverse Town consists of remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless, which is why anyone lucky enough to survive the destruction of their world ends up here."

Vanitas was hushed by her words. Sometimes, not purposely, she said things that rang in his heart. It _hurt_. He didn't want to complain... Or make her go away either.

Xion strolled calmly in front of Vanitas, she was very sure of herself while Vanitas was the complete opposite. This new world made him restless. His head stretching in all directions.

He opened his mouth, trying to find something… Anything to say to know more about this bizarre girl.  
He did just ran off with her. All he knew was her name.

"So Xion, where are you from? Any world in particular?"  
"Hmmm… I don't know."  
"You don't know or you don't remember?"  
"Well…" She heaved a sigh, placing a hand on one side of her head. Xion eyes snapped shut, trying to search her memory.  
"When I woke up I was alone. That was a long time ago though. I really can't remember anything."  
He was still. She didn't know anything about where she was from? Was she just ambling aimlessly through worlds?

Xion twirled on her heel, mere inches from his face. He jumped by the proximity.  
"Although, I like every world I visit. I call them all my home."  
"Moving place to place like that? Don't you get lonely?"  
Xion was silent for a moment.  
"…Of course I get lonely! I've been alone for a very long time. You just sort of get used to it."

Xion abruptly turned a corner to a door. Xion shoved the door open as the Third District was even brighter than the Second. He squinted at the lights that surrounded him.  
A tiny abandoned building overlooked a bright square. Xion peeked through the window curiously. Her head pressed into the window. She looked for any traces of someone occupying the house.

"Let's check it out!"  
Vanitas pressed his hand on the door, Xion pushed him lightly.  
"Don't worry! I'll go first!"  
He entered after her and looked around. Boxes were stacked to the ceiling. A bed with perfectly made covers sat on one side of the room. Cupboards still had decorations engraved into them and items stacked on its shelves.  
Everything was coated in a thin layer of dust. Xion turned on the light, which flickered a few times before turning on.

"This would make a good spot if things got messy… Plus, a cool hideout!" She jeered. "What do you think Vanitas?"  
He grimaced "It's dusty."

She blew her cheeks, pouting as she stomped out. He heaved a sigh following her out.

He carefully made his way down the steps. Vanitas peered at a golden structure.

The Third district had its own fountain. It depicted to dogs giving a chaste kiss. He thought it was rather peculiar. He blurted loudly.

"That fountain is stupid!"  
Xion growled, before she had time to give him a smart remark she heard chirps in the distance.

He heard a giggle. He crooked his neck to Xion. She was jumping in place, pointing to the sky.  
"Look at the little birdies." She caught a glimpse of a few in the sky.  
"_Lonely pigeon perched on a tree will sing a poisoned song for me._" She beamed in a sing-song voice.

He smirked at this girl. Even though she was indeed weird, she was... fitting. She was a new face he sort of enjoyed. She was mildly irritating but investigative and full of life. Qualities he didn't have.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed Vanitas, shoving him to the side. Heavy armor crashed mere inches from them. The mauve armor swiftly attached its limbs with ease. Its appendages glided in the air, dancing and waving around.

Xion got to her feet making her way in front of Vanitas. "Don't worry! Xion will protect you!"  
She summoned her own Keyblade in a brilliant light. She rushed into the fray of mangled limbs.

Vanitas glanced at her then the looming armored arms that dared rapidly towards him. He held up his Keyblade inexperienced in a way to defend himself. The arms came whipping through the air. Twirling right for him.  
The appendages collided with the blade. Sparks zipped off from the strong contact. Vanitas grunted in frustration. The harder he pushed against the twirling arms, the harder they hit back.

Xion head turned towards the grumbles. She hopped up, charging a blow. Vanitas gasped still holding his blade stead fast. "Watch OUT!"  
She thrashed her Keyblade at just the right time. Missing Vanitas by a few inches.

She gave a Cheshire grin as the arms whipped to the ground with no effort.

She yanked him upright. "Your weak, that's why Xion has to protect you."  
The torso hopped twisting manically for them and its feet stomping right for them.  
"Event Horizon!"  
Xion called out. She rapidly darted around the small plaza. Her Keyblade enveloped in a glorious light.  
She was so fast, Vanitas' eyes couldn't keep up with her speed.

The torso was still as the feet disappeared into wisps of darkness. The torso began to shake violently.  
The head fell to the ground with a metallic shriek. A heart escaped from the armor, wafting toward the starry skies.

Xion let out a puff of air. She lifted her Keyblade to her shoulders. "That takes care of that!"  
Vanitas ambled to her side. "What was that?"  
Xion smirked devilishly. "A big heartless. And there is plenty where that came from. Don't worry Xion will protect you."

Vanitas scowled at her, a sigh of disappointment leaving his lips. "I can protect myself Xion. I'm not a kid."  
Xion leaned in front of him, holding her finger up at him. She waggled her finger. "Ah-Ah! But if you could protect yourself you would have destroyed it easily."

Vanitas growled, glaring at her. He thought about biting her finger, instead pushed her hand out of his face. "Whatever. Let's just rest up."

"If you want to find your friends you need to build up power. Heartless will snag your heart if you don't."  
She began walking back up the stairs to the vacant building.

He glanced up to the shower of stars.

He scowled at his Keyblade. "I am strong. I can defend myself."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooooh~! Things are getting crazy in this chapter!**

* * *

Xion outside the house sat firmly on the cement. She looked up at the birds that started to land near her. Then soon, a flurry of birds landed by her.

Their heads oddly shaped; like hammers. They had pointy teeth. Their wings sharp and jagged. They had tiny splinters for feet. They had no feathers. The purplish birds sang like a normal bird but oddly did not resemble one. A crest was cut into their chest. A Nobody's sigil.

Xion looked up to the tiniest of birds that held a paper on its leg. She felt it perch on her shoulder.

Xion grip the letter off its leg. She unwrapped the letter. Xion scanned it briefly. She made a tiny whimper before throwing it into the rolling wind.  
A bird snatched the textile, fluttering back to her side.

Xion perked up, scurried to her feet making a tiny coo.  
The 'birds' peeked their heads at her.

They all scattered in all directions except the tiniest bird. Xion rolled up the paper from her pocket, attaching it to its leg.  
She gave a nod as it disappeared into the night.

Vanitas slept silently perched upon some crates and boxes. He snored a few times.

He dreamed of a wonderful world. A beautiful mansion that was glowing orange by the sunset.

Xion tackled Vanitas, knocking them both off the make-shift bed he made for himself. She gave a silly laugh, shouting.  
"Let's begin our journey!"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he barked at her.  
She gave a delighted little giggle. "Just a little... Why?"

He heaved a sigh. "Shut up and lead the way… You're so weird."

Xion wiggled her finger in his face. "Ah-ah. I'm eccentric! Let's go!"

They traveled through an open portal. It lead to a large distinct open area. The clouds an ugly color. The purple horizon covered by ominous clouds in the distance. Snow covered what little landscape there was. The world was already being torn apart. Parts of the land levitated. The world itself was still.

She spoke quietly to herself. "_End of the world_. Impossible! I never thought it would be here."  
Vanitas glanced at her mumblings.

"Do you feel that in the air? This place is unstable." Xion shot him a glance. "Get into the portal."

She was quiet serious all of a sudden.  
Vanitas stared at Xion." You can't be serious! We need to look around first!"

A rush of darkness came crawling to their feet. Xion gave a tiny gasp, backing away.  
"This world is flooded. Please, just listen to me Vanitas!"  
The wave entangled him again. He couldn't escape from it.

He saw something reaching him, spotted Xion. The darkness dragging her away from him. It swallowed her whole as she desperately tried to grasp his hand. He heard Xion's voice echo in his head.

_"You're so weak. That's why Xion has to protect you."_

He felt something stir within him. The Void Gear nearly burning his hands. His eyes shot up to the ever entangling darkness.

He tore through the shadows with his Void Gear. A swarm of heartless divided from the dark and threw themselves at him.  
They didn't want him to leave. They wanted him to stay and become one with this malevolence.  
It was like he was trapped in the never-ending cycle. He'd destroy them, they'd come back.

He snarled, feeling the serge of the Void Gears power running through him.

He let out a large burst of sinister flames sending darkness and heartless in all directions. He growled Void gear taking over his body. The pure evil that coursed though his veins. It was unnatural. His golden eyes glimmered with evil delight.

"Who's next?" he growled.

His claws grasped the Keyblade. He sliced through another horde reaching a large rush of vines, where Xion was perched.

He gave in completely to the Void Gear. Its voice blared from the chaos.

_Let us take this darkness in like a storm. Embrace it all._

Vanitas felt himself move as if he was a puppet. He felt the darkness flooding from the ground and into his heart; plunging his entire being.  
Adrenaline shot into him. He let out a scream in agony.  
The _pain_.  
The light being nearly wiped out in his fragile heart. It pounded in his ears. He wiped out the Heartless in his path. He hurried to Xion's side.

He ripped her from the tangle as more heartless began to swarm.  
They tackled his back. Vanitas struggled, letting out a groan in frustration.

Larger more significant heartless formed. Rising from the sea of blackness were ugly humanoid looking heartless with a claymores. The floated around him like little devils. They danced around him, twirling their sinister blades.

He felt another serge as pain flooded him as unversed began separating themselves from him.  
The unversed writhed in anger. It lifted its hammer, bringing it down on the heartless.

Shaking its chains, muscles twitching; it let out a roar that could split anyone's eardrums.

Vanitas felt a shiver in his spine. The darkness that wisped around him. The death of the heartless brought him so much joy. The overflow of darkness that flooded his being. All of it was so… exhilarating.

He tore open a dark portal with so much force it boomed loudly, shaking the already unsteady land.

He lifted Xion in his arms. Leaving the unversed to destroy alone.

Vanitas sat on one of the boxes studying her.  
Xion woke in her warm bed in Traverse Town. She rumbled slightly. "Vanitas? You okay?"

He sat on the dust table he gave a menacing smile. "I could say the same about you."

She was taken aback. He had changed. He was no longer shy and silent. His eyes shone a bright gold.  
In an inaudible tone she whispered to herself. "…Those eyes."  
"Get some sleep. You must be tired."

Xion ignored the menacing crow. "And then we'll find your friends. Right, _partner_?"  
"Right."

Vanitas' eyes lead to Xion's sleeping figure. He shut his eyes. He was exhausted from the day today.  
Xion peered up at Vanitas, wandering from her bed.  
She held a 'bird' close.  
"It's almost time, Vanitas. Then you will always be mine; Master told me after this you can. Then we will never be alone ever again."

She grimaced slightly. "You're eyes are like an evil crow's." The bird cooed quietly.

_Vanitas opened his eyes to a sunset was just peaking over the horizon as the sun sets warm glow draped across everything._

_Vanitas gazed at the plaza. He saw a group perched upon the clock tower. One person stuck out. Vanitas smirked, running up the clock tower to him. "Roxas?!" _

_Roxas' face wrinkled. "Uhm? Hello?"  
Vanitas smiled widely. For the first time he was thrilled. "I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Roxas gave him a blank look, licking his ice cream. "Do I know you?"_

_Vanitas' face contorted. "You know me. I'm Vanitas! From Destiny Island! We grew up together!"_

_Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I've never seen you before in my life."_

_Roxas turned to Ventus and Sora. "Have you seen this guy before?"_

_They both shook their heads.  
Sora beamed. "Oh! I got it fixed." He he'd up his keychain.  
They looked blissful holding their key chains. Vanitas searched his body.  
He didn't have one.  
He heard footsteps. Xion appeared, who held up the chain of her own. It was identical. A Paopu fruit hung._

_He backed away from the bunch, in fear. Xion signature smile curled manically as he fell off the tower. _

_He desperately tried to grab something. Anything._

_He crashed into something as fragments of glass circled around his body. The splinters crashed around him. They poked at stabbed at his exposed flesh._

_He curved from the jagged glass to see another tower. He stopped for a brief second. He remembered this from a day in...  
Class? No. Was it?_

_Before he collided with another station of stained glass he stopped himself. He prepared himself for the landing._

_He grounded on his feet. The stained glass mimicked all his friends' faces and a Keyblade of sorts. He stopped. In a panic.  
"How? How is this happening?"_

_A man in the brown coat snickered behind him. A crow landing on his shoulder. Its bright yellow eyes pierced his heart, petrifying him.  
"You with friends? How foolish Vanitas."_

_Vanitas sneered, his ego coming out. "How bout I show you my new power?"_

_He felt the dark flames surround him as his fists shook with power. He ran at the man, throwing a concentrated ball of flames. _

_The man stopped it with his hand. Swirling his hand slightly, the ball fluttered out._

_Vanitas looked at him nervously. He ground himself on the glass. As Unversed split from his body.  
The man swiped them all away with one hand._

_Vanitas growled with more irritation. The large crow lifted high into the air before nose-diving, sinking into the glass and into a puddle of darkness._

_A man rose from a puddle. He looked exactly like Vanitas. His visor covering his face. His body was white._

_"Unlike most enemies this one is exactly like you. Your own unversed. Your own embodiment of survival. The Crow. The Remnant."_

_Vanitas was taken aback as the 'Remnant' lifted its blade. Directly at Vanitas._

_"The Crow merged with your very heart. Now he is a part of you. And now you see, I control you like a puppet. He might be a part of you but I will always have the stronger willpower and heart. The Crow will always listen to me."_

_Vanitas looked all around, his heart pounding in his ears. Vanitas lifted his Keyblade swatting wildly with a panicked expression. The Crow grabbed it, flinging his Keyblade into the abyssal below._

_He lifted his own white Key, shoving it into Vanitas' chest._

"You need more darkness if you ever want to help me forge the X-bla-"

Vanitas nearly jumped out of his skin. He felt his body tremble. He spotted Xion.

Xion was still asleep on the bed. Day break peaked into the window.

He exhaled noisily. Shivering.  
Xion had the only blanket. He was tempted to rip it off her for his own selfish need but was snapped out of his daze seeing her stir.

She gave a giggle passing him the blanket. He looked at her then the blanket.

"You look tired. I think you need this more than me!"

She flashed a warm smile. He shrugged off the nightmare. "Thanks Xion."

* * *

**:D REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like this chapter! The inspiration came from a Vocaloid song.**

* * *

The more worlds Xion and Vanitas traveled to the closer they became. It'd been close to a week and they were nearly inseparable. To the Coliseum to Monstro. They were the perfect team.

They searched wonderland head to toe. Or more like toe to head. Everything was upside down there.  
Xion gave a delightful giggle. She hurried after Vanitas who had taken off into the woods. Xion bounced through the tiny book like world. Not paying any attention in front of her, she hit something hard. Xion bounced off of Vanitas and onto her bum. Vanitas glanced at her with an incredulous look.  
She giggled nervously.  
He stifled a laugh, looking at her. Then more snickers from the two. They both began hysterically laughing.  
Vanitas held out his hand. She took his hand tightly as he pulled Xion to her feet.

Vanitas shook his head. The girl was _bizarre_.  
"Xion, your fast but you never watch where you're going! How will you protect me if you're so clumsy?"  
Xion dusted herself off. "I manage don't I?"

The two wandered through rooms and flowering forest. She leapt onto the toad stools, bouncing off into more brush. He followed. Always two step behind.

She was staring intently up to the cluster of bell like flowers.  
"Do you know any magic?"  
Vanitas blinked. "Magic?"  
Everything was so new to him. What in the world was she going to do now?

Xion threw her hand out to the flowers. "Thunder!"

As if on a whim, a bolt of lightning struck the flowers.  
The flowers chimed as if they were truly bells. They began to gleam in a magnificent ray of light. "Every world is my favorite. Each one I'll always call home."

Vanitas smiled nodding slightly. "Yeah. I think your right about that. Mine might be long gone but I enjoy them all."

They both looked in awe as the flower sent shimmers of light in all direction. It lit up the starry, book like world.

Vanitas began to walk off.  
"Hey, could you wait a sec, Vanitas?"  
Vanitas looked at her oddly. "What's up?"  
She blushed brightly. "I want to talk to you."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
She began to stutter like a madman. "I-I-I…"  
He wrinkled his brow in confusion waiting her to speak.  
"I- Um... sorry... Never mind! Wait! I- Even if its kinda sudden... "  
"Spit it out, Xion."  
Her hands started to visibly shake, her teeth began to chatter. Xion held her hands in tight fist close to her face. As she slammed them down, she blurted out.

"I-I like _you_!"

The last part squeaked out of her mouth. Her face turned a deep crimson. She shut her eyes tightly. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
He placed a hand on her head. She peered up at him. He gave her a pleased grin.  
Xion gave a toothy grin. "D-don't ever change." She put her forehead against his chest. She shut her eyes.

Vanitas rustled her hair. "I won't."

"Should we go now?"  
Xion gave a quick nod. Hurrying inside the dark portal, blushing madly. He gave a grin.

She jumped into her bed. "Night!"  
He laughed. "Alright then, night."

He fell into a deep sleep soon after.

_White was surrounded by everything. A small fragile girl tried to move in her pod. It indeed had a small figure so it had to be a girl._

_ It was the sort of dim lit room. Like in a science fiction movie where the mad scientist would appear with a crazed laugh.  
Her fingers wiggled slightly. She moved her arms. They instantly slammed onto the pod. Her head pressed into the glass. Watching something beside her.  
A pigeon chirped in a cage beside her. She stared at it.  
The poor thing looked ready to pass at any moment.  
She was still as the door slammed open._

_He nodded to the girl. "Ah, your awake No.i."_

_Her lips quivered she was petrified in fear._

_He wrote something on his board he held close to him. "Your name. Xemnas will name you something appropriate I'm sure."_

_She opened her mouth but nothing came out._

_"Hmmmm. There must be a leak in your memories somewhere. Why are you unable to speak?  
You're absolutely perfect. A perfect doll. A perfect being. Sublimely crafted."_

More silence. " Speak No.i."

_She leaned as far as she could into the glass. Breathing ragged her head twisting in all directions._

_ "No.i if you want to be stubborn there are repercussions."_

_He glowered, opening the bird cage door. He reached his hand inside, griping the tiny thing. She clutched the glass.  
He gave it a harsh squeeze. It let out a screech.  
Xion let out a tiny cry.  
"Speak No.i."  
She let out another scream. She began to bang her fists on the pod. The bird made another screech as he crushed it in his hands._

_"STOP! Pl-pleaaaas, sop." she finally yelped, her words coming out rather pronounced hurriedly. _

_He smiled satisfied. "We'll work on vocabulary soon. Good No.i." She frowned at him from under her hood. Vexen leered, letting the bird fall from his hands making a thud on the floor._

_She stared at the lifeless bird in shock. She felt the pod flower open. She got to her feet and quickly fell to her knees. She seized the tiny bird closely._

_"I'll take the pleasure in naming you. How about Xion. Like an ion you are an incomplete particle. Your name is quiet special Xion. You're simply perfect. You're imperfect but so complete. The Organization has great plans for you."_

_Her fists shook as she spotted someone behind Vexen. A man in a brown coat drew soundless near the man. She quivered, moving her body away from him._

_Vexen head poked up from her. Startled, he fell onto the cold floor. "Who? Who are you?! How did you get here?!"_

_The man in the brown coat lifted his hands as heartless swarmed his body. Vexen cried loudly, as he disappeared in a shroud of blackness and ice._

_She looked at him frightened. She tried walking again, stumbling._

_He gathered her close. He got on his knees as he looked at the lifeless bird.  
"I will give you a million birds. Do you want birds?"  
She nodded sadly.  
He touched the bird as darkness engulfed it. Its heart was swallowed up. A dark and evil crow sprouted away from her cupped hands, landing on his shoulder. Its eyes were a bright golden._

A Nobody stirred. The tiny Nobody bird looked up at her. Like it remembered her, it cooed at her happily.

_She grinned joyfully, holding the nobody close to her._


	8. Chapter 8

**:D Hi again! So I've felt like there wasn't enough spice soooo I've added some!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kh**

* * *

Xion held her bizarre appearing pigeon on her finger. She rolled a tiny piece of textile to its leg.

"It's hard to summon you quietly without Xemnas or… Well you know… Master, he'd be furious. You're my only hope."

It lifted into the air, casting the wind into its wings. It darted into the sky

She read the letter _he_ had sent.

She jumped nearly out of her skin hearing a familiar voice. "You wretched girl, do you intend to be captured again and again by the Organization?"  
She twisted to the person in the brown cloak. "What's it to you?"  
"You abomination." He gripped her cloak close. "You listen to me and my plans. You do what I say or I will break you down!" He snatched the paper, crumpling the note.

Xion gasped at his forcefulness. "I'll do what you say."  
"Today I will show you where your friend is. Take Vanitas along."  
Her eyes brightened as she smiled gleefully at him. "You'd do that for me?"

Vanitas golden eyes woke instantly after the dream.  
The dream about Xion disturbed him. It was kind of wretched to see her now. Was it a dream? It felt too real, like a memory. She was born in a _pod_? She was with him... The man in the brown coat.

"Xion?" he called for her. He got off the clunky boxes. Vanitas got to his feet quiet shakily. He felt his eyes burning slightly. Vanitas touched the pads of his fingers to his eyes. He felt a warm tear brush onto the digit.  
This wasn't his tears... No.

He started at it long and hard, wondering where it had come from.

Xion nearly broke down the door, her eyes lighting up with joy. "You're awake! Let's go!"

Vanitas turned to the girl, his heart stinging faintly at the sight of her. "Already?"

Xion grinned merrily, her body twisting all around in joy. She could hardly contain herself.  
"We should begin to search today. I think I know where my friend is!"

Vanitas nodded quietly, lost in thought. "You know now?"  
Xion face twisted. "I remember now! I have a hunch anyways."

Vanitas grinned, looking towards the corner of the room as a wispy portal opened to them.  
"Lead the way Xion."

Inside the blackness, she skipped happily in front of Vanitas. When the light appeared and they stepped out he gasped at the sight before him.

_Rising Falls._ A beautiful waterfall rushed before him. Oddly, they ran upwards. Ice levitated from the waters. Xion grinned excitably to herself. "This place might be where I'll find it."

She hopped off into the ruins. She ran off like the first time they had met. Xion was so fast. He was always a few steps behind.

He stepped onto the water. It was so different. Vanitas stood unto the water, it rippled under his feet. He climbed the icy pillars to a large square on the water fall.

He saw the man in the cloak. Brown coat.

Vanitas was taken aback. "You! Y-you are the person who ruined my life..."  
"Weren't you the one who wanted to travel to other worlds?"

Vanitas grunted, at a loss for words. "I didn't want something like this to happen!"

He looked into the distance to the sound of whispers and laughter.  
"Xion's broken. No way to be fixed. She's useless. She's incomplete and unfeeling. She'll get to that tower and find out she's an experiment. Unless you can find a way to get there faster."

"How?"

"Use the darkness for your wings, crow. He uses the darkness."

Vanitas growled. "I won't use the darkness. I don't need it."

He snarled under his hood. "She's a doll. She needs to understand she's a doll. Nothing more nothing less."

"Xion isn't a doll. She's a real person with thoughts and feelings."

"Have you forgotten about your friends? Ventus, Sora and Roxas?" He held up the keychain.  
He threw it down at his feet.  
Vanitas looked at him then the chain. He felt his hand tremble as he instinctively picked it up.  
He grasped it in his hands. This was his. No doubt.

He lifted himself to his feet. He peered up. _He_ was gone. He looked all around.

There was no time to lose.

He looked at a small platform. Vanitas climbed aboard it. The platform zipped him to the twisted building. He saw now it held the heartless insignia.

A voice echoed from above the tower as she beam balanced on a pipe. Her hair wisped in the air. As her voice echoed down to him despite the roaring winds.

_Lonely pigeon perched on a tree will sing a poisoned song for me.  
Your beak will pierce the darkness only momentarily.  
The gloom of the crow sits lazily, eating voluntarily.  
As you the fish, are eaten merrily.  
Bad little crow, greedy and unfeeling.  
Swallowing everything you can.  
No time to sleep, no time to run.  
The time has come._

Vanitas hurried to her as she leaped off the pipe and off the castle.  
He gasped watching her fall to the bottom of the world. He rode another platform to the waters of the world.  
He looked at a bubble that hovered in front of him. He touched it as it swallowed him up, racing to the surface into the castle.

Getting farther into the evil castle. He spotted her hair wisp as she turned around corners. He huffed and puffed, gasping. She was too fast.  
Always _two_ steps ahead.

The room was very worn and dreadful. It looked like a prison of some kind. It was dark in the room. He strained to see into the room.

Xion was huddled in the corner, a man with a brown coat was whispering wicked words to her. He vanished promptly.  
She sat with an empty expression.

"I'm… It's all a lie. I don't even exist. It thought I was her nobody. I wasn't ever supposed to exist. The memories I have is someone else's!"

"Xion?"

"Stop it! Master stop!" She pounded her head, her expression full of panic as she let out a agonizing sob.

"I'm Xion! I want to be Xion! I'm not a doll! I'm real! I'm _real_!"

She hid her face in her hands. "Don't look at me! Don't look!"

He brooded the thought, kneeling next to her. "Xion?"

She lifted her head. Her face changing with every blink.  
Ventus, Sora and then a blank face. The dolls cracked façade lifted to his face.  
Her face looked like pure beautiful porcelain but with no facial features. The only thing that appeared real was her thin lips.  
"Don't look at me, Vanitas. Don't!"

He knelt nearer. She… wasn't real.  
Her hands cupped her face, covering her 'eyes'.

"I'm a replacement for your friends. You only want me around to keep you company... You never cared about me. He said... He- I-"

She started to shake holding her head close. Tears burning her eyes.  
Xion let out a scream of horror. It pierced through the castles hollow walls.

Xion held her keyblade close. She swiped at him frustrated.

She tried to cut him away. Her key caught with his. "I'm not your enemy."

She pressed her weight on his Key. He slid his blade with a metallic screech, flinging her key from her hands. Vanitas made a swift movement behind her. He snatched her from behind. She tried to jerk out of his arms.

"You don't understand Vanitas. I don't even want to exist. I shouldn't have been born. Why try to protect you when I cannot. I was not built to protect you, I was built to destroy."

_"Snap out of it!" _He lost his temper. The first time he truly lost his rage. He constricted his arms around her even more, the air was crushed out of her lungs. She heard a considerable crack from her chest, resonating to her ears.

"Xion, I don't care if you're a doll. You're real to me. I want you there by my side. I don't want you to leave. Your my friend."

He positioned his head into her shoulder, releasing his grip. His arms shifting around her chest.

Xion felt herself being cradled by his arms, in not of love... but comfort. Of sympathy.

She let out a snivel, clutching his arms close to her.  
She broke from his grasp, made another sniffle. Xion began rubbing her eyes roughly.  
"You're crying. That means you can feel. Dolls can't cry, right?" He gave an empathetic smile laced with lies.

He made his own portal. They both made their way to the spot, she stopped briefly as he vanished in the darkness. Hearing little splashes.

A trail of broken porcelain led the way to the portal. Xion clenched her chest. She felt her eyes water as more of the porcelain fell from her body.  
Xion held a piece in her hand studying it before she crushed it. It turned to powder, fading into the waterways. She knew of her own mortality, yes.

She knew it would be soon but she wanted to spend them with her new friend. Her friend that she only had.

_The last note had been sent. It was her only hope._


End file.
